1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a storage medium, and a display apparatus that control display of information provided to an occupant in a moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. WO/20131046428 discloses a technology in which a head-up display (HUD) mounted in a vehicle generates a virtual image in front of a windshield and displays an image in a manner that the virtual image is superimposed on a scenery ahead of the vehicle (this technology is hereinafter referred to as “related art”). In this related art, an icon is displayed on a map showing surroundings of the vehicle, and when the vehicle is stopped, control is performed so that text corresponding to the icon is displayed, and when the vehicle is traveling, control is performed so that the text is not displayed. With this arrangement, when the vehicle is stopped, the text is displayed to present detailed information to an occupant in the vehicle, and when the vehicle is traveling, the text is not displayed to thereby make it possible to unnecessarily draw the occupant' attention.
However, in the related art, since no text is displayed during travel of the vehicle, this is inconvenient for the occupant.